Fading
by Moostashhh
Summary: What would happen if he was Fading, but he was the wrong one? Solangelo. Fluff. Slash


**_Fading-_**

Nico guessed he realised something was wrong about two days before the problem was addressed.

He didn't know how to handle upset people. If this were the other way around, it would already be resolved and over with.

But, it is not.

So, the problem continued.

Will Solace was having a bad day.

He had been for a few days, actually.

He was Fading.

It was a simple thing. But not such a simple cure.

You may believe that it was only the offspring of Hades that could Fade, but, unfortunately, so could the kids of Apollo.

A spawn of Apollo could start Fading by not doing or doing the opposites of their Dad's work. Not spending time in the sun, not writing poetry, not playing or listening to music, not healing, or being dishonest. Most of them were not fatal but were still harmful and could lessen their power. The only Fading – for the music god's children – which was deadly, was being dishonest. Their bodies would go translucent with a yellow tint, and if it reached their chest then they would be no more. Not even the body left. Just a flash of light come and gone in a second.

Only the touch from a pure, unadulterated love could cure a Fading child of the sun god.

Regrettably, Will could not think of a single lover. Yes, he had many friends. Yes, he had a loving family. But, no. No lovers came to mind. And only one crush who shuddered at the mere thought of touching.

Just as Will was sat on his bed, contemplating what to say to everyone – about the small fact that he was dying – Nico di Angelo burst into the room looking angry, slightly annoyed, and somewhat surprised at himself. Will jumped up in shock.

"No." Will gazed at him. "No-n-no. I'm the broody, depressing one. Why're your curtains shut? They're never shut…" Nico examined the sun spawn. "And you're pale."

"Uh. I got tired of the sun?" Will winced at his own words.

Nico just looked at Will and raised his brows.

"Okay, jeez." Will grumbled under his breath about annoying emos and their probing, while climbing into his bed. The son of Hades watched in surprise. This must be worse than he first thought – Will wasn't being annoyingly optimistic.

Nico strode over to the bed and pulled down the covers.

His head flew back in shock and he sucked in a breath. He was _yellow_ and kind of… _Not there…_ It was bizarre. Will looked like a sunny version of what Nico guessed he looked like on his quest with Reyna and Coach Hedge.

Just worse.

It was creeping slowly up his stomach. "What the hell is this?" Nico asked, somewhat frustrated.

"Uh… I'm Fading?"

"Is that a question?"

"Was that?"

"No it was a skeleton army. Much like the one I'm setting on you if you don't tell me the problem." Nico glared at Will. Will sighed.

"Don't wanna." And with that he turned around to snuggle back into his bed. He looked back up when he heard a rumbling sound. It sounded a lot like… Nooo… He wouldn't… Would he?

Will looked at the ground near Nico's feet and saw a skeletal hand begin to pull itself out of the ground. He jumped up and out of bed to stamp it down and only then did Nico see how bad it really was. His whole right leg was glowing and his left foot was beginning to, his left arm was glowing up to his elbow and his ears were yellowy transparent.

Nico stared at him. "Ok. Now you gotta tell me. What the fudge is this?" He gestured at Will. Will smiled faintly at Nico's refusal to swear. It was adorable.

"Uh well, as I said, I'm Fading…" Nico signalled for him to continue. As Will explained the downside of being a son of Apollo, Nico watched his friend's leg. The 'Fading' was making its way slowly but surely up it. "So," He cleared his throat. "I'm dying basically. Unless I can find someone who truly loves me to touch me rather soon, like today, um, I'm a goner." He smiled weakly.

Nico reached out and shoved Will, very hard, by the chest down onto his bed, so that he could be taller than him for once. Will gasped.

"What?! Did I hurt you?!" Nico squeaked, his face contorted to an expression of worry.

Will looked down at himself and then slowly brought his head up. The King of Ghosts' eyes widened. Will was beaming. Like the normal, full on upside down rainbow, happier than unicorns and cookies, smile. Nico took a step back, very worried. He put a hand to Will's head and it felt normal, so brain was fine…

Will jumped up and threw his arms around the small Italian. Nico stiffened. "Oh. Hello. Um. Okay. Do we hug? This is new. I feel like this is new. It is right? What do I do?" Will laughed.

"You put your arms around me. And yes, we hug. Well, we do now." He pulled back his head and pressed his lips to Nico's.

Will then ran from the cabin, laughing happily, leaving Nico in shock with one hand pressed to his lips.

Nico's eyes narrowed at the door, then ran after the no-longer-Fading boy to get a proper kiss.

 **AN: Solangelo is adorable. Nuff said.**


End file.
